


Icarus

by Sundance_kid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundance_kid/pseuds/Sundance_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has another run in with a Djinn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place somewhere in the middle of season seven. It uses the quote: "You’re my special guy. You’re my angel. You fell from Heaven and landed in a Pontiac..." from one of[ Richard Siken's editor pages.](http://sporkpress.com/3_2/Pieces/Siken.htm)

_"He's my special guy, my angel."_

Dean's glass had seem to never empty, but now he's staring at the bottom of the glass daring himself to regret what he said. He likes the words too much to.

_"He's my angel, fell from heaven into Pontiac."_

Cas comes to collect the slurring mess. Dean doesn't remember calling him, though the pointed looks away from the other bar patrons explains enough. Cas whispers mundane things the whole way out, and Dean thinks the street seems too long.

_"You're my angel, fell from heaven."_

Dean thinks the stars are dimming.

_"Fell from heaven into Pontiac."_

Dean thinks he's too sober for the slanting and shifting of the earth underneath his feet.

_"You're my angel."_ Dean doesn't think he'll ever stop saying it.

Cas shushes, Cas pleads.

Then the street light throws Cas' shadow.

And for a moment, Dean is distracted with the fact that there are no wings. Just Cas, just _Cas_ thrown a hundred times bigger and black against the street.

It makes his throat catch, it makes his head spin.

_'Black.'_ Dean thinks.

_"You're future is covered in thick, black, ooze."_ Someone had said that before, Dean is sure of it.

_"It's everywhere,"_ someone had said.

But Cas is screaming over Dean, screaming in a way that makes his ears rings. _"You ruined everything, you ruined **everything**. "_

He can't see the stars. It's too dark, the sky is empty, and something dark and empty is yelling at him in the deafening silence: _"You ruined everything."_

_'They're everywhere,'_ Dean thinks.

_"You ruined everything. Enjoy oblivion."_


End file.
